The Reds And Blues find a new home
by tntman12
Summary: After Wash , Carolina And the Reds and Blues finaly are getting ready to retire the pellican they are all in crash's on remnant were they unlock there Aura's and get into trouble
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Crash

" thank god its over no more project freelancer no more chorus no more fighting just peace " a man in steel and yellow armor says while sitting down

" CABOOSE DON'T TOUCH THAT " a blue hologram yells at man wearing blue armor while he goes to touch one of the buttons

" okay church " he says while walking around the pellican he is in " freckles how are you doing " he asks his assault rifle

" good captain caboose " the assult riffle responds

" how's everything going Carolina " wash asks while entering the cockpit " not bad wash it's just just it hard to on this thing for long peri ... "Carolina says before being interrupted " bow chicka bow wow " someone standing behind wash says " shut up tucker " wash while smiling a bit under his helmet

Wash starts to walk to his seat one of the pellicans wings explode " what the fuck was that " Simmons says while jumping awake " brace for impact "

2 minutes earlier

Blah blah would he just stop talking and launch us " are there any questions " a man asks " yeah um sir " a weak looking boy with blonde hair blue eyes and cheap looking armor says with a shy tone while sticking up his hand " good now take your positions the man says ignoring the blonde boy. In a a second everyone exept the boy who still had his hand up " uh sir i got um a question " while the boy begins to speak people start launching off the the stones they were standing on. Oh almost my turn time to put some ear buds in. Off I go

wow this is f... What is that holy shit its a pellican looks like one if the wings blew up oh shit a tree swords don't fail me now. As I start getting closer to the tree I pull my two swords out of my sheath and stick them into the tree stopping myself. Fucking nailed it. Friendly 13 meters away from me lets get moving time to activate my speed boost " HEY DUDE OVER HERE " I yell before skidding to a stop in front a tall man wearing tan armor

" hey Boston " the man says while cocking his pump action shotgun " guess were partners "

" I guess we are York but um well ... PELLICAN " I start to say before I notice a pellican coming towards us and tackle york to the ground while the pellican just misses my leg

" hey the temple ok cool chess peices I'll take the king oh there's two perfect timing MAINE CATCH " I say while tossing the other king to Maine

" we should check the pellican for survivers " a woman wearing orange armor with a blue trim

" no shit sherlock ... Um maybe we should kill these giant ursa's first " I says while mishearing my swords

'' ow what the fuck happened " I say while taking off my helmet " grif how's my face is its attractiveness damaged in anyway "

" your face is okay WAIT HOLY SHIT TUCKER HOW OLD ARE YOU " grif asks

" like 27 and calm down " tucker says slightly freaked out by grifs out burst

" look in a mirror " grif says

" what fucking mirror we are in a ship '' tucker while face palming

" here don't ask where I got it " grif says while handing tucker a mirror " fucking asshole " grif mutters to himself

What is he flipping out about. When I look into the mirror I notice something " HOLY FUCKING SHIT " tucker screams


	2. Chapter 2

" why do I look 17 again every one helmets off " tucker asks his friend's

" HOLY SHIT " everyone exept donut yells

" donut your face its um well its ... Your a um um ... " sarge attempts to say

" Your a chick donut a 17 year old chick what the fuck is next church and Lopez are now human " grif says with a laugh

" I wouldn't be laughing now cause we are " church says while removing his helmet his face looks like a 19 year old director but with blue eyes

" ¿qué coño te happned idiotas " Lopez says while taking his helmet " im humana que puedo hacer tantas cosas diferentes im mierda tan feliz que tengo talas "

" sure Lopez well get you cat ... AHHH SHOOTING" the now female donut responds before fainting

" he ... she is taking this to far " Simmons says before falling down

The grass surrounding the crashed pellican is covered in blood and the bodies of ursa's

" HEY ANYONE IN THERE " I yell while smashing on the side of the pellican

" YA THERE ARE 12 OF US " Wash yells from inside the pellican

" York its wash we totally got to fuck with him " I whisper to York while smirking under my helmet " CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR FROM THE INSIDE "

" I THINK ... YA WE CAN " Wash says before the large door opens " thank god were ali ... Oh come on "

" NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW I WANT EVERYONE TO SLOWLY EXIT THE PELLICAN OR WILL KILL THE WHINY PRICK " York yells while aiming his shot gun at wash's head

" York I thought you were dead " wash says while taking off his helmet

" um I don't know who this York guy is but he must be extremely attractive " York says while taking off his helmet " miss me asshole "

" you fucking prick how I blew your armor up " wash says while running and hugging was

" you can thank Boston for that so who else is in the pellican " York asks freeing himself from Washington's bear hug . please be Carolina please be Carolina please be Carolina

" wash what's goin... York is that you " Carolina yells while running up and kissing him taking York by surprise

" what the fuck is happe... " church says and his blue eyes turn glowing green and walk next to York " Hello agent york " church says with deltas voice

" delta is that you its been so long I missed you " York says while brofisting with wash and Boston

" hello agent york it has been exactly 1 year 3 months 18 days 3 hours 47 minutes and 53 seconds since we last spoke " delta responds

" I missed your constent facts you green Little cocksucker " wash says while giving main a high five

" oh good by agent york I will return later " delta says before his turn blue again " what I miss theta asked me to watch a firework show ya theta it was great good job buddy " church says while giving a little purple hologram a high five

" how the fuck are going to explain this to ozpin " I say with a sigh


	3. quick message to readers

hi im tntman12 and super fucking awesome. im sorry that chapters are short but i have work and shit tone of family problems to work out so i don't have much time to white but hey that's life for ya ill try to make chapters longer but no promises

also reviews help me make and my story better so feel free to leave a review im not asking for favs and follows but if you do thanks and have a good day and btw im fucking awesome later


End file.
